


Stitched Together, By The Threads Of Fate

by SkyDragonGrandeeney



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Alt My Little Pony Universe, Doll Coming To Life, Doll Pony, Doll that Comes To Life, FC's, FanCharacter's - Freeform, Fantasy, Magic, OC's - Freeform, WIP, Witch pony, Witches, my little pony - Freeform, my little pony fandom, ponies, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDragonGrandeeney/pseuds/SkyDragonGrandeeney
Summary: A mare has found herself thrown into the hands of pre-destined fate, from the moment of her first breath, and should she choose not to follow her path, all could be doomed.





	Stitched Together, By The Threads Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best with this story, I think it turned out okay. At least to me...  
Please leave a comment of what you think of this story, i'd really love to hear you're feedback on it all ^^

It happened in a land far, far away, one consumed, and terrorized by a bloody war; the citizen's hearts were becoming corrupted, tainted by the turmoil, of these seemingly countless, savage battles. Twisting their hearts, turning them into selfish creatures, unwilling to help another, only out for themselves, adding more fuel to their warfare; soon this dark sickness spread, plaguing all with a shadowed soul, a now doomed land was left behind, in its wake. Behind the curtains of conflict, the loss of life, and the inked hearts of the residents, which gripped the entirety of the region, sat the King; but don't be fooled, for this beast would let his country rot away, into mere worthless ashes, and keep a wondrous tool, all to himself, and his cruel family.  
Beyond the bloodshed, an inner evil grew more prominent and more substantial, the wretched ban of magic. The royal blood altered their species mind, painting a picture that magic was the devil's work, an evil source of power, that only the "tainted" ones use. Creatures who could use magic quickly became branded as cursed beings, and shunned from their kingdom, away from ponies; unicorns especially, got the full brunt of this law endlessly, becoming known by many as dreaded witches, and evil warlocks. Because of their natural use of magic, this would result in them being labeled as terrible criminals from birth, their acts with magic we're punishable by death, only forgiven of their "sin," when burned away at stake.  
All seemed lost, who was brave enough, or foolish enough, to go against the king, and his brutish deeds? To free the land of his clutches, his thirst for power, and greed of sorcery; one character did exist, sitting in secret as they plotted their master plan, to discharge the empire from royalty, and once again it's magic, without fear of death.

A stallion stood in the face of their war, his kingdom no less, willing to risk death if it frees his land from complete greed, and ruin. Cumulus was his name, and in private, became a powerful, grand wizard, delving deep into the books of ancient magic, thought once lost long ago; some would question, if Cumulus was a mighty wizard, as some rumor's claimed, why wouldn't he stop this horrid war, or rid the territory of its royalty, off its fiendish throne. The reason? Cumulus was growing old, and weary; by the time he'd gain enough power, to stop everything finally, Cumulus was nearing his end, a former of what he once was, too aged for the fiery he'll encounter ahead of him, his magic slowly waning along with him.  
No wife at his side, nor heir to continue his bloodline, without a friend to truly trust, much less burden with his massive, daunting task. Cumulus refused to accept his final climax in this life when knowing that his realm could be in danger still, and without help, would continue down a curved path, it's last stand being only bloody clashes and slaughter. Who could take on this deadly responsibility? Cumulus's mind became obsessed with endless worry, concern, and distress, refusing to rest until he knew, when he left this living plain, another kind soul will take his place, and try in his stead, save everyone he could not; so, Cumulus decided, if he cannot find another to take his place, he shall create one.

Cumulus will give life to a doll, he will provide it with a soul, and a soul bound with powerful magic; with a spell he made, to create a good creature for his unsteady place, once he has joined countless others in the afterlife. A spell to indeed leave behind an upstanding being; as he drew dangerously close to his finish, the end of his tale in this living land, Cumulus was forced to cast his spell, whether he was ready, or not. Twine the magic threads, spur about the energy of the soil, ask nature for a blessing, give life, grant a soul, to this simple little object.

Soften its pelt, take on a mellow feel, and the mane, it's tail, shall grow, long and beautiful; open its eyes, let them sparkle with curiosity, give feeling to its gentle limbs, let it run, jump, and feel the freedom of movement. Feel the warmth of the sun upon you're back, listen to the lullaby of nighttime, and it's a soft moon, taste nature's rich offering's, feel the hard sturdy ground below, the wind against you, take the feeling of everything.  
Let its mind expand, learn, explore and absorb everything around it, go past the gates of the unknown, be unafraid of uncertainties; be brave, do not back down, take the lead on an adventure, continue pressing forward. Study about the land, realm, world, never stop; always be ready for what might come, let nothing stop you from you're task ahead.  
The heart shall beat, every thump will awaken new feelings, a reminder of being alive; accept these emotion's, grasp what must be done, understand the trial's ahead, use those to connect other's around you, never forget them in need, that they need you. Be kind, loyal, just, reliable, and worthy, of admiration other's will seek from you.  
Give life to this empty husk, create a soul, that is sincerely called upon. Open it's view's to see the gruesome fate the land is succumbing to, show that it's essential, the demand for a hero to step forward, for change; one with the kindness to lend aid, courageous to take action, the voice for a reason, to change the madness. Righteous enough to notice the pain, and suffering, the torture that many are forced to succumb, the fading souls, which are forgotten, they must fight to stop it.  
With much pleas, allow this new essence of having the gift of enchantment; let this being have what is needed, pure magic, to free everything from evil, that grips the land in an iron hold, offer it the chance to survive, to save what he could not, what was too late to liberate...Please, permit it this, empower it's usage, so it can fight against the darkness, give it the possibility to end this terror finally.

This type of spell requires the caster to be ready to give a great deal, one must be prepared to make sacrifices, for this challenging magic to succeed. The elderly wizard felt weak, and his horn poorly numbed, from the excessive draining of magic, pouring his energy into this powerful incantation; but the stallion was left with only to pray, and hope that his spell worked, for his time now was indeed short.  
Cumulus stayed, waiting for his creation to be born anew, to awaken, to start it's a brand new life, and it's bold task ahead; but the mage felt more exhausted, feeling his body as if wasting away, and saw the small doll but not move an inch.  
His spell may have worked, he knew deep down, it succeeded as he hoped and just knew, but would not activate as he thought.  
His magic seemingly dried up, due to the powerful conjuration, the jaded sorcerer was left with a simple choice, the only option is given now; the worn out Cumulus, with his remaining strength and determination, hid away the small toy within his rickety shack. The place he called home, where he kept his books, scrolls, his information, all his knowledge; Cumulus hid that innocent little doll there, leaving what he could offer in his stead for it as a father might say, and then left. Hobbling outside, Cumulus abandon the area, ready to finally move, to conclude what must be done, and succumb to the fate he delayed; trusting his little miracle, the creation he hoped for, will make him proud, and save everything, to free the ponies, and magic, as he once dreamed of.

On a quiet rainy day, with grey clouds thundering about the sky, the ground damp with cold water, and mud. A creature could feel themselves drowsy, unfamiliar, unsure of what was going on, left with sluggish manner, slowly lifted their eyes, to look on what's in front of them; everything was a messy blur, nothing could be made out, the dazed figure shook about their head, blinking more to adjust their eyesight. The place was dark, creaking a lot from age, soft droplet's of water on the roof, smell of old wood, and wet grass; the figure looked around where they laid, they didn't recognize anything that was about, nor where they were, it was all so confusing, troubling even more so.  
As they looked to find a sign of what's going on, they rather clumsily staggered to there feet, as if brand new; wobbling side, to side, awkwardly trying to stand straight up, without falling back down, then bumping into shelves, desks, knocking over stacks of aged paper, finally tripping over a soft rug. The creature groaned in pain, feeling bruises where they knocked into things, managing only to sit up this time, not attempting to stand again after that; then, to its side, it found a mirror, a previous piece of beautiful antique, now hidden in dust, and cobwebs.  
The mirror showed a light teal mare gazing into it with wonder, with long rosy pink mane that reached the floor, it's tail just as long, and flowing; her eyes were shaped like buttons, but significant, and beautiful, with a lovely shade of pink, and a sharp horn on her forehead. Dainty hooves, soft muzzle, elegant body, the mare saw this, only to then see something, oddly curious; she noticed it on her horn first, then along her body, from her delicate face to her hooves, and tail end, were pink patches. Some were pink with polka-dots in white, other's a lighter pink, with slightly darker stripes going down; when the confused mare saw these, stitched on patches, the sudden realization hit her, as if struck by harsh lighting...This mare was once a simple, mindless doll.

Bafflement was now endless, so many questions were swimming about, the mare was confounded as to why she was alive. An everyday doll she was, to be played with a little girl's; fixed she was by their mother, stitched back together with scrap fabric, then thrown away when unneeded, it was part of being a toy, she may not have liked it, but it was part of life for her nevertheless. So why? Why is she now alive, what caused her to change, who changed her? It's as if Cumulus wanted her, for some grand purpose or-.........Cumulus? The mare didn't understand, who was Cumulus? She doesn't remember much of her life as a doll and hasn't met anything yet presently, there is no recollection of a Cumulus anywhere, within her limited memories. It was then soundless words, started flooding into her mind, like something was there with her, speaking to her; a deluge of information came, of promises, goal's, deeds she must accomplish.  
The voice telling her this enlightenment, the counsel it provided, was the stallion, who called himself Cumulus; revealing his intention for bringing this confused mare into this world, his desperate wishes for somepony to do something instead after he passed. Forced then to see flash images of terror, the real evil plaguing the land, all the misery the country was doomed to fall into, death swallowing everything up, and the grip to keep magic for the deadly royals. Cumulus showed her what he wanted of her, to return freedom to the realm, the residents, everything that earned it, and let magic roam free, not hidden away in fear. The mare responded after the bombardment of tasks he gave, saying she couldn't possibly do what he's asking. She doesn't know of anything this world offer's, she could die so quickly with her small knowledge, has no identity even, with no name for herself, and cannot defend herself, no magic from a lifeless doll, she can't accomplish what he asks, what he desires from her.

The elderly pony merely answered this; if you want knowledge, my home has what you need, you're only demand is to read, study, and learn. If you're going to defend yourself, you already can, for you have magic, MY magic; my magic run's in you're vein's, pure and healthy, use it wisely, and move forward. And...A name? If a name is what you want and desire, then I shall give you one; so save this land, do what I could not too late, rid it of the devilish crimes the kingdom calls on it, bring back what was once our's long ago, be the hero the citizens need... Be what it means, to have freedom, Odette.

After hours of thinking, to absorb everything which was pushed onto her, the mare peeked her head outside the door, seeing the outside world for the first time. Watching the last water droplet's fall onto the soggy ground, taking in the scenery which was utterly new, yet familiar all the same; her memories are dull, muddled, fuzzy, yet she can recall feelings, what she felt at some moments possibly, but not distinct pictures of anything. The mare remembers the seemingly endless list of info, and tasks, especially the apparent creator of her coming to life, Cumulus. Her new name was Odette, and this deceased wizard asked of her, with use of his magic no less, to overtake a wild kingdom, end a bloody war, free magic back to its natives, and by her own hooves no less, and by how he spoke, alone!  
The only emotion she felt to everything, the suddenness taking her, was hesitation; Odette was just given a life, a name, but didn't understand anything around her, how can she hope to achieve what Cumulus asks of her, what it seems like he hopes for even. It's true she was created only a few hours ago, from a wondrous spell, but somehow already feels complied to help; hearing the hurt in his voice, the pleas to do something, and seeing for herself now, how these hills in the aftermath of the soft rain, look like a dull wasteland.  
Odette still doesn't know if she can genuinely rid the vile from this place, like Cumulus hopes for, but she's given a purpose, something that perhaps only she can do, the kind feeling of being needed, after thinking she was thrown away for good. Cumulus gave this abandon little doll another chance, life and purpose when she was thrown away even. So, she shall help this land, as he did for her, Odette will free the kingdom, the inhabitants, and magic..................Well, she can try, at least.


End file.
